


Alive

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [22]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Immidiate aftermath of the final battle, Other, Returning Home, Reunions, kairi and Repliku live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: The battle is done, and though there are still threads to wrap up, it’s time to go home and rest.For Roxas and Xion, that means somewhere entirely new.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> WHO’S READY TO OFFICIALLY ADOPT SOME KIDS
> 
> BECAUSE COMET IS

They all reappear in the Keyblade graveyard.

“We did it. It’s over.” Mickey says, like he almost can’t believe it himself.

Lea sees Riku and Kairi flank Sora as the boy lets out a single, breathy laugh. It’s followed by another, and another, and as their hands land on his shoulders his knees go weak and he collapses on the ground, still laughing.

Lea pulls Roxas and Xion to his side even as he watches Sora pull Riku and Kairi closer, unable to stop the half desperate laughter escaping him.

“We did it.” Sora gasps, and he thinks he might see tears rolling down his cheeks. “We’re all here!”

He turns, and the others all look back, everyone starting to smile and laugh themselves. Lea has one arm on Roxas shoulders and the other resting on Xion’s head, needing to reassure himself they’re still there. Terra has all but collapsed on the ground, much like Sora, while Aqua and Ven lean hard against him. Donald tries to control himself for all of ten seconds before wrapping both Mickey and Goofy in a tight and relieved hug.

The Riku replica stands off to the side, the only one not celebrating, though he does have an indulgent smile on his face. He meets eyes with Riku.

‘ _ I shouldn’t be here. _ ’ his gaze says.

‘ _ Yes, you should _ .’ Riku’s smile returns. The replica turns away.

Sora casts his gaze around the group again, and makes eye contact with Roxas. He lunges forward, crossing the small space and shifting to were form as he goes, and pulling the blond into a hug.

“I’m Sora.” He says as he inhales deeply, committing the scent of his new brother to memory. “I’m so glad to meet you!”

“Sora, I’ve literally been living in your heart, I think we know each other.” Roxas takes the invasion of his space with relative grace.. Mostly because it’s Sora. Sora pulls back only enough to knock foreheads with him.

“Yeah but never face to face! It’s always been in my heart, or one of us was asleep, or- or whatever! You get to be your own person now! I’m so happy!” He grins widely, showing every fang and yet somehow soft and guileless despite it.

“Yeah. Yeah you’re right. It’s nice to meet you too Sora.” Roxas’ own eyes are a little misty. “And there’s someone else I want you to meet.”

“Oh that’s right! You must be the third heart.” Sora says as Roxas turns him towards Xion, who nods.

“That’s right. My name is Xion.” Xion greets politely. “Thank you for keeping our hearts safe.”

“Well, despite trying his best otherwise.” Kairi teases as she approaches.

”Don’t be so harsh Kairi, we only had to bail him out a few times.” Riku adds with a chuckle. Sora pouts at them both, ears flattened so as to be as cute as possible.

”You guys are mean.” He says. “I’m just glad you guys are all okay.”

“More than just okay.” Lea speaks up, ruffling the hair on each Roxas and Xion’s heads. “Safe, alive.. I don’t think we could ask for more.  _ Thank you _ , Sora.” The unexpected thanks is so genuine from Lea it throws Sora off, who scuffs a shoe across the ground, almost embarrassed.

“It’s no problem.” He turns to Roxas and Xion. “I’m looking  forward to getting to know you.”

They both nod, smiling.

“Sora!” calls Ventus from the other group and then Soras off, heading for the other boy who’s waving him over excitedly. Riku and Kairi share a laugh as they follow after him.

Lea looks after them with fondness for the excitable kid when he feels Xion wrap arms around him and Roxas in another tight hug.

“I’m glad we’re okay too.” The whisper into his coat is surprisingly soft and tremulous. He’s suddenly aware that he’s coated in grime and blood and there’s no way it’s not getting all over Xion’s face. He kneels down and sure enough he can see tear tracks through the grime.

Roxas reaches out, and Xion takes his hand with a smile.

“We’re alive.” He says softly, like he’s afraid speaking it aloud will make the whole charade fall apart. “It almost doesn’t feel real.”

“Well it is.” Lea asserts decisively. He pulls off a glove and tries to wipe away some of the dried blood from Xion’s face. He mostly succeeds in smearing it, but he tries. “Better get used to it, because it’s gonna stay that way this time.”

Xion can’t help a laugh through the tears. 

Nobody wants to be separated, but nobody wants to linger in the graveyard either, and while cures and potions had helped with the worst of the group’s injuries, many of them were still only barely standing, and it was agreed that time to rest and go home was called for.

Lea starts to move off, pausing when Roxas and Xion don’t follow.

“Can’t we just portal?” Roxas asks. Lea blinks.

“No. Well,  _ you _ might be able to still summon them for a bit, but that doesn’t mean you should. You two have real hearts and real bodies now, dark portals are a lot more dangerous than they used to be. Give it a week or two, you won’t be able to summon them anymore.”

“Oh.” Roxas seems perturbed by that, and Lea pats his back consolingly.

“Yeah, it was convenient, but there’s other ways of getting around that don’t risk falling to darkness, and I am definitely not risking you two right after I just got you back like that.”

Riku, who was walking past them towards the ships with Sora, Kairi and the Replica, gives Lea an aside glance.

“Didn’t you-?”

“That was emergency circumstances and you know it.” Lea retorts. “I couldn’t do it now even if I wanted to, got it memorised?”

Riku just rolls his eyes and continues on. Lea represses a brief moment of immaturity but has it validated when Roxas pokes his tongue out at Riku’s retreating back in his stead. He ruffles the kids hair affectionately.

“Anyways, shall we go?” He starts to walk off, and this time the other two follow him.

“Where are we going?” Xion asks, and Roxas concurs.

“Are we going to RTC?”

Lea laughs.

“Hell no. No more RTC’ing. We’re going  _ home _ . We have a home now, and someone waiting for us to get there.” Lea opens up the hatch of the ship and boards, going through the checks before taking a seat at the controls.

“Really?” Xion asks.

“All three of us?” Roxas pipes up, just as curious.

“That’s right.” He says. “Me and Comet-”

“Comet?” Roxas interrupts.

“The person from the ice cream place?” Xion adds. That makes Lea pause. Sometimes it’s so easy to forget that they’ve been gone for nearly a year and a half, and they’ve missed so much.

“Uh, yeah, them. They’ve got a different job now though, they run a bar.”

“I liked them.” Xion says. “I’d like to see them again.”

“Good, cause it’s their home we’re staying in, so you’re gonna be seeing quite a bit of them.” He says as he takes off. He’s no ace pilot, but it’s smooth enough. Eventually he wants to ask Aqua and Ven how they do the glider thing. Then he thinks about what he’s said, what he’s assuming, and finds himself suddenly nervous. 

“If.. If you want. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, obviously, but it’s all I’ve got to offer.”

He’s just been assuming Roxas (and Xion now that he remembers) would just.. Welcome him back with open arms. But now that he’s faced with them again he remembers how he’d left them and what terms they’d parted on.

They’d both be well within their rights to never want to talk to him again, if he’s being honest with himself.

Not his specialty.

Thankfully, he needn’t have worried.

“It sounds great.” Roxas says and he can hear the smile in his voice as Lea pilots.

“A home, just like we talked about.” Xion adds. “Now we just need to make it to a beach and it really will be a dream come true.”

“Yeah!” Roxas agrees enthusiastically.

Lea blinks away his misty eyes. He’s trying to drive, dammit.

Twilight Town looms quickly, and of course the other two recognise it.

“There’s the clocktower!” Xion points out. Roxas manages to pick out the struggle arena and even the ice cream shop from above. They’re both taken by the unique view afforded by taking gummi ship.

They disembark, and the two of them practically run circles around him, just excited to be back here and alive to do it. His heart swells at their energy and liveliness, even as his body still hurts from the day they’ve all had. 

“I wonder if Hayne-” Roxas starts to say and then stops, his excited jog slowing to something a little more morose. Xion looks at him, confused. Thankfully, Lea is a little more informed.

“They remembered you, you know. Their real selves.” He says. Roxas blinks, something like a soft hope blooming in his eyes.

“Nothing solid, or anything, but some feelings, Sora said. They said they’d be willing to meet you, and be friends for real.” He continues.

Roxas’ lip wobbles, and Lea panics.

“I uh, shit- it’s okay Rox it’s all on your time-” Does he hug him? Pat his back? Respectful distance?

“They really.. Want to meet me?” Roxas says weakly. “The real them?”

“That’s what Sora said.” Lea shrugs. A smile lights up Roxas’ face even as his tears fall.

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

“Yeah.” Lea feels his own soft smile as he pats Roxas’ shoulder. “We’ll set something up later. For now though, let’s not keep Comet waiting.” They’re very nearly to the bar now. It’s mid-afternoon so he’s not surprised to see it open, but thankfully he only sees Comet inside.

He opens the door without fanfare, and can’t help a wide grin when Comet nearly drops a glass in surprise.

“I’m home.” He says. Comet rushes around the counter and very nearly throws themself at him in a crushing hug. He wheezes uncomfortably, wounds not at all fully healed creaking painfully.

“Oh fuck, are you okay? Also welcome home I’m so glad you’re okay, you jackass. What about Sora? Everyone else?” They pull back.

“I’m fine, Sora’s fine, everyone’s fine. more importantly..” He steps aside to reveal Roxas and Xion.

Comet stumbles back for a second as they see Xion, eyes squinting like their head hurts, before the memories take hold and their eyes widen.

“ _ Xion _ !” They breathe. “And Roxas. You made it, you’re both okay!”

They both smile. Comet looks like they want to pull them in for a hug, thinks better of it, and then shrugs aggressively.

“Oh fuck it, give me a hug, I’m so glad to see you both.” They’re happy to comply. Comet pulls back, and then peers at them closely.

“You’re both covered in dirt. Lea, did you literally come straight from.. Wherever?”

“Uh.. Maybe?” He rubs the back of his head. “I wanted to come home.”

They lean up to kiss his cheek.

“That’s very sweet, but all three of you are disgusting, and I’m betting you haven’t eaten yet either.” Roxas and Xion’s confused glance is answer enough. “Yeah I thought so. C’mon, let’s get you guys cleaned up, I’m gonna close up the bar.”

“That’s that kissing thing.” Roxas says. “The one you told us about before. That means you’re um..” He tries to remember the words.

“Dating.” Lea answers. “Yeah. It’s uh.. Yeah a few months now.”

“That means you make each other happy, right? That’s good!” Xion smiles brightly.

“Yeah. It is.” Comet says, affection in their voice. “And it’ll make me much happier when the three of you are clean and have some food in you. C’mon, upstairs.” They shoo them up, moving to the entrance to close the doors and put up a sign.

_ ‘Closed for the day; family business.’ _

They head upstairs and Comet puts together something quick to simmer on the stove as Lea shows Roxas and Xion where the amenities are and then leaves them to clean up. He joins Comet in the kitchen, stripping off his own gloves and coat, wincing.

“Here, let me help.” Comet says as the ragged edges and dried blood sticks uncomfortably to him. They help him out, and the shirt underneath is in no better shape, making Comet wince.

“Should we get someone for that? Looks bad.”

“I’m fine.” He grunts. Comet steps away to pull out a first aid kid from a drawer, unwrapping a roll of bandages.

“This doesn’t look fine, Lea.” Concern colours their tone.

“I already had some cure’s thrown at me, everything else has to happen the old fashioned way.” He shrugs, and then winces. The heady rush and adrenaline of the day long since worn off, and even his astronomically high pain tolerance is starting to flag.

“I’m fine.” He says again. “I was only impaled.”

Comet pulls back and stares. He knows he’s misstepped telling them that but can’t quite stop his mouth from continuing.

“A couple dozen times.” He pauses. “By lasers.”

“Lea.” Comets voice is dangerous.

“I lived?” He offers weakly. Comet tugs a bandage perhaps a little tighter than they’d meant to, making him grunt.

“And I am eternally grateful for that. But you? Are grounded.” He sees the stress lines around their eyes as they help him clean and dress his remaining wounds.

“You know I’m an adult, right?”

“ _ Grounded _ .”

He chuckles, leaning over to plant a fond kiss on their forehead despite the stiffness forming all through his body.

“Yes dear.”

There’s quiet for a moment as they listen to Roxas and Xion argue playfully about something from the other room, and Comet gaze goes gentle.

“So did… Did Isa…?” They’re not sure how to finish that sentence. Lea looks away.

“We fought Saïx. And won.”

“Oh.”

“He might reform. As himself again.” Lea sounds like he’s trying to convince himself as much as he’s telling Comet. They rub one of the few bare patches on his back in comfort.

“He will.” Comet assures. Lea leans against them, silently taking in their offered comfort.  _ He will _ , he tells himself.  _ He has to _ .

Eventually Roxas and Xion emerge, clean and smiling once more, and Comet gets up.

“Good, feeling better? I’ve got some spare clothes for you in your… room.” They look at Lea. “Singular. We only prepped one room.”

“Oh. Right.” Lea scratches his hairline. “Huh.”

Comet turns back to Roxas and Xion.

“Sorry guys, do you mind sharing a bed for a while until we can get something sorted?”

“You can  _ share _ a bed?” Xion’s mind looks blown, Roxas isn’t much better.

“That sounds fun!” He says, and then looks over at Xion. “I bet you snore.”

“I do not!” Is the indignant response. “Show us the room please!”

Comet laughs.

“Alright come on, I’m glad you don’t mind. I think I’d have to put a whole extra level in this place if I wanted to add another room.”

“We know Merlin, it’s always an option.” Lea says from where he’s still sitting. “You guys go on up, I’ll keep an eye on the food.” He absolutely does not want to let either kid out of his sight, but even the thought of getting up and walking around again almost makes him want to cry. He feels safe enough here, he trusts Comet… but all three of them had better come back fast.

“Just don’t keel over while we’re gone. And don’t let the food burn.” Comet says as they herd the kids upstairs. Lea waves a hand dismissively.

The room isn’t huge, but it’s more than enough to fit the three of them comfortably. Roxas and Xion are already looking through closets and drawers, pulling out the knicknacks that had been left there. Mostly for Roxas, admittedly, and Comet makes a mental note to get some items for Xion too later.

“I’ll see if I can’t get you guys a bunk or something, give you a little extra space, even if I can’t get you your own rooms yet.”

“A bunk?” Xion asks.

“Like a bed, but above the other bed, like so.” You mark out where the second bed would be with your hands.

“That sounds  _ awesome _ .” Roxas says, stars in his eyes.

“I think.. I like this.” Xion says. “I don’t really want my own room, I want to stay together for a while.”

Roxas nods.

“Fair enough.” Comet allows. “You guys have had a rough.. Well, life I guess. But if you change your mind and do want your own space don’t be scared to tell me. We just want you to feel comfortable here.”

They both nod.

“In the meantime, feel free to decorate however you like. This is yours now. I can take you shopping later if you need ideas.”

Both kids immediately start talking about what they’d like to do to the room, and Comet leans against the frame of the door with a smile.

They were good kids, and they were more than happy to give them a home. There’s movement at the door and they look up to see Lea leaning against the frame across from them, smile so painfully wistful in contrast with misty eyes.

“You were taking too long.” He says.

_ ‘I was worried you’re my family I just got them back please stay close.’ _ is what he doesn’t.

“Come on.” Comet allows. “Let’s all go eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lea’s going to be a little clingy for a while. Probably until Roxas physically pries him off and tells him to stop lol


End file.
